The invention relates to a three-dimensional television system comprising a transmitter incorporating a picture pick-up arrangement, a receiver incorporating a picture display device and a signal transmission system arranged between the transmitter and the receiver, the picture pick-up arrangement comprising first and second pick-up devices for recording a scene from different positions, the picture display device having a color picture screen for displaying in two different colors information intended for a left and a right eye, respectively, of an observer, the items of information being contained in first and second subpictures, respectively, which are shifted in the direction of line scan, which, when the overall picture is observed with two eyes through spectacles having glasses of different colors results in a three-dimensional picture.
Three-dimensional television systems are described in an article in the periodical "Journal of the SMPTE", July 1971, pages 539 to 545, inclusive. The article describes several possible constructions, inter alia the solution based on the use of two colors, for which the colors red and green are mentioned.